Girls in White Dresses
by MemyselfandI373
Summary: It's Alek's wedding day, and he is reflecting on how much his life has changed since the fateful night when all of his adventures began.


** I'm back! So, this is old, but I wanted to put something up. Seriously, this fandom needs more fanfics/art. Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the Easter bunny didn't bring me the copyrights for the wonderful Leviathan series, they still belong to Scott-la. **

**My Favorite Things: Sound of Music**

Girls in White Dresses...

Alek watches the scene play out before him, not exactly feeling that he was a part of it. Everything seemed as if it were a dream, a wonderful dream.

The little chapel was full of people, and they waited impatiently for the bride. Alek wasn't an exception.

Fate seemed to be in a good mood, and the weather was perfect. The sky was cloudless, a brilliant spring blue outside, sunlight pouring in through the stained glass windows of the small chapel.

Before the Leviathan had crashed in the Alps, and his adventures had begun, Alek had never imagined that he would feel happiness like this.

He felt light, free. A weight had been gradually lifted off his chest, and it just felt so not have to worry about politics every second of his life. To not have to act just so all the time.

To be wanted.

He remembered how he had felt on the Leviathan after the crew had learned how to operate the engines. He hadn't been any use to anyone, and, as the crew would put it, he had felt like a waste of hydrogen.

Then he had escaped in Istanbul. He had helped with a revolution. He had felt purpose.

Through that, his best friend had been at his side.

At the time, he had thought that he had felt that way because he was doing something to stop the war that he felt he had begun.

But that couldn't explain the way unhappiness had tugged at the back of his mind those first few weeks in Istanbul.

Until a certain Scottish middy had shown up to help.

Thinking on it, he had felt happiest when he was with his best friend. When he was supporting Tesla, his mind had been busy, content, but his heart had been restless.

It wasn't until after he had made peace with her that Alek had been aware of how much he had really missed his little snatches of time with Deryn.

She was sincere, loyal, smart, resourceful, tough... beautiful. Everything that the women Alek had met before weren't.

Deryn wasn't shallow or vain... it was the way that she didn't know she was beautiful that made him smile.

She had a temper and would say what she thought, and they would have arguments, but that had never stopped him from loving her.

He had once thought that if he had to marry, he would want a quiet, docile girl. Until he met Deryn. She could be gentle and tender when he needed her to be, and she could also make him laugh so hard his sides hurt when he was moping.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Volger asked under his breath beside him, yanking him out of his reverie.

Alek rolled his eyes. "Of course I am, Volger."

Volger hmphed but said nothing more. He knew it was no use arguing with him. Alek had his heart set on this, and he wasn't going to back out now.

The music began and the flower girls, bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle, Lilit and Newkirk among them.

Unexpectedly, butterflies began to flutter in his stomach, and he wobbled a tiny bit, enough for Volger to place a steadying hand on his elbow.

As Alek waited in anticipation for his bride, his heart thumping against his chest, similiar to the way he had felt when he had proposed, as if his world would shatter if she said no.

When the chapel doors finally opened, Alek's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

On the arm of her brother, Jaspert, Deryn stepped in time with the music, the white material of her dress flowing around her like water.

At first glance, it would have looked like fairly simple dress, but upon closer examination, sun and moon and star designs were to be seen, stitched into the bodice, blooming up into pleats that rested against her collarbone.

A blue satin sash was tied around her waist, reminding him of the song she would sing when he had nightmares. "_...girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, silver white winters that melt into spring, these are a few of my favorite things..._"

He smiled, seeing the smirk behind her veil as Jaspert handed her over to him, taking his free hand and shaking it hard.

Alek and Deryn turned to the priest, and said their vows.

He didn't really remember what he said, he was in such a daze, but he knew that he meant it wholeheartedly.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said, smiling.

Alek lifted her veil and leaned forward to kiss her, but she beat him to it, holding his face in her hands and kissing him hard.

_Yes,_ he mused, _these are a few of my favorite things._

**Like it? If you read it, would you please review? Reviews are like nutella to me. Mmmm, nutella.**


End file.
